Treasures of Lorien
by Cee
Summary: 61 years after Rumil and Arienta were married, darkness threatens to destroy all they have built together. Sequel to Jewel of Mirkwood


**Author(s): Cee  
Rating: R **

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters from Lord of the Rings, or any other of Tolkien's work. However, any original characters, belong to me. Please do not use them without my permission.  
Pairing: Rumil/OFC  
Beta(s): Valinorian  
Feedback: Love it, thrive on it. It's the only payment I receive for these.  
Archiving: Only with the Author's permission  
Summary:61 years have passed since Arienta and Rumil met in Mirkwood. Theyve been 61 years of happiness and joy, but when an old enemy begins to make his presence known, everything they have built together is threatened. Arienta's dreams are plagued with images of Rumil's death, will they come to pass? Sequel to Jewel of Mirkwood.

Chapter 1

Rain poured down the dark stone walls, occasionally illuminated by bright flashes of lightening. The rolling thunder could barely be heard over the roar and screams of battle. Rumil fought valiantly through the masses of orcs, his sword blazing and flashing. Despite this, the enemy's vast numbers were beginning to overwhelm him. His breathing was labored and raspy, the knowledge of his death clearly written on his face. He wouldn't give up hope; neither would he lessen his attack. His courage was to no avail. A knife flashed in a burst of lightening, and Rumil's cry of pain rent the air as the dagger buried itself in his side. Still he fought on – defeat was a price too high to contemplate. Each swing of his sword weakened as his life flowed from his body. The end was at hand as another flash of lighting revealed a battle axe poised, ready to deliver him to his doom. ?xml:namespace prefix o ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" / 

Arienta's eyes flew open, her entire body trembling under the soft blankets of her bed. It took several moments before she was able to shake the images of the dream from her mind. Her eyes flew desperately to her husband, where he slept peacefully at her side, one arm wrapped around her. Even now after 61 years of marriage the sight of Rumil sent chills down her spine, and an excited fluttering of her heart. She nestled closer to him, the memory of her nightmare giving need to feel the physical warmth of his body, assurance that the horrid images of her dream were just that – a dream. The gentle rain outside was not the torrential downpour of the battle, and her beloved was safe in her arms.

A soft mewling stirred her from the fearful echos of the dream. Arienta sighed as she pushed aside the blankets. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she stood and walked over to the cradle at the foot of the bed. Snug inside, her twin children, a boy and a girl wiggled fretfully, ready for their night-time feeding. With the gentle tenderness of a new mother, she reached into the cradle and lifted her son, Ciaran. "Shh, hush my darling," she cooed softly. "You'll have your breakfast shortly."

After settling in the rocking chair near the window, and positioning her son at her breast, Arienta allowed her mind to wander back to the dream that had so violently shaken her from her sleep. It had been so vivid, she had even felt the rain moisten her clothing, had heard the horrid cries of pain, but, worst of all had felt the terrible agony of her lover's death. Had this been the first dream of its kind, she would have dismissed it as a mere nightmare, but for many days now her rest had been plagued with images of death and pain, and always ending with Rumil being killed. Her heart screamed a warning, one she feared to hear, but one that she was just as afraid to ignore. She'd had so much happiness with Rumil in Lorien. To think of that coming to an end sent an unbearable pain through her very being. Even now rumors of war spread through the land, rumors of an ancient evil regaining power and searching, always searching for his lost treasure.

Her involuntary shudder disturbed Ciaran who wailed with outrage at being so rudely interrupted. Arienta started at the sound and forced herself to put aside her thoughts and tend to her son.

"A strong set of lungs for one so small."

Arienta turned to her husband, who sat up, awakened by the babe's weeping. "He takes after his father." she replied with the warm smile that came to her lips whenever she looked upon her husband.

"What troubles you, meleth?" Rumil stood and lifted his daughter from the cradle. The baby cooed at her father, tiny fingers wrapping around several strands of his long hair. "Do not pull so hard, little Liaden."

"I'm fine, it was merely a dream." Arienta waved her hand dismissively.

"That is the third time this week." concern was written clearly on his face. "Perhaps you should speak about it. Sometimes in the telling of your fears they lose their hold on you."

"Rumil, it is nothing. I listen too closely to your brother's tales of war." She knew her husband was right, but for some reason, unknown even to herself, she could not speak of what she saw. "Here, bring Liaden, Ciaran has finished."

Rumil stared intently at Arienta, before grudgingly handing his daughter over and taking his son. "You are not telling me everything, Arienta, but I will wait until you are ready." There is no point in pushing you. You're just as stubborn as your father."

"Thank you." Arienta replied with a smirk. "You'd best be dressing. You'll be wanted at your post soon; morning is well on its way."

Being a new father, Rumil's duties kept him in the city, a tradition that the Lord and Lady insisted upon. Being able to be near his family pleased Rumil, but these endless hours of drilling warden trainees were enough to drive him mad at times. "No!" he shouted across the training field. "If you wield a sword in that manner you're likely to take your own head off before you even scratch your enemy."

The young elf blushed as Rumil crossed the field to demonstrate proper fighting techniques. "You must be focus more on what you are doing rather than showing off, Eredor."

Eredor nodded mutely, knowing it would not be worth his due to get on the bad side of the March Warden's brother, even though his pranks as a trainee were legendary. Not to mention the events surrounding his marriage, something no one knew officially, but which everyone spoke of behind closed doors. At least they had for the first few decades.

Rumil snatched the sword from the young elf's hands. He was still adjusting to the sleeping pattern of the children. He paused and sighed when he saw that Eredor was beginning to turn a wraith-like white. "Forgive me. I should have been more patient, but you must remember that this training might one day save your life. Take the sword and try it again, this time concentrating on your technique."

Seeing that Eredor was focusing once more Rumil returned to his original position, watching the others, obviously more aware of their own tasks. Rumil settled back against the trunk of a tree, his attention beginning to wonder. He knew that Arienta wasn't telling him everything, that her dreams were causing her distress. It was for this reason, more than the lack of sleep that Rumil found his temper shorter than usual. They never kept secrets from one another - they had had enough of secrets when they had met.

"Sir," An elf stood next to him.

Rumil straightened and tried to cover the fact that he had been distracted. "Yes?"

"The Lord and Lady would like to have a word with you." The elf bowed, not waiting for an answer before leaving. When the Lord and Lady called you, you did not make them wait.

Rumil rushed through the forest, exchanging quick greetings with the elves he recognised. There was a part of him that greatly feared what this meeting was about. Despite his boredom in the city, he was not quite ready to leave his family for a two month tour of duty. Usually when a warden's wife gave birth the leave from border duty lasted for the first six month of the child's life, but rumors of war grew louder all the time, and in such circumstances custom would be ignored.

After climbing the stairs to the royal flet Rumil straightened his tunic and headed for the door. He paused before opening it and inhaled deeply, knowing that inside his arrival had already been announced and that the Lord and Lady would be awaiting him.

"Rumil, please enter." Even though Celeborn's voice was muffled by the door, it still exuded strength and confidence. Rumil let out the breath he had been holding before walking into the room where his lord and lady waited.

"Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel." He bowed. "You wished to see me?"

"Yes." Galadriel smiled slightly. "Do not worry, we would not wish to seperate you from your children for long."

"Of course not." Celeborn chuckled and stood. "How are your children? Though I have experienced only one child, I know that having two at one time is not very ideal."

"It is tiring, but rewarding." Rumil gave a small smile.

"One nearly had me in tears, especially with the nightly feedings." Celeborn looked to Galadriel with a grin.

"Yes, you had it difficult, my dear husband. I am surprised you got through those first hundred years." He face was serene but her eyes were sparkling

"Ah, do not listen to her, it was only the first fifty."

Rumil smiled widely. Privately he always enjoyed the bantering between his rulers. "Then I shall resign myself to sleepless nights and worried days."

"No, that is when your daughter turns of courting age and you must chase the suitors away, though you also have the added bonus of a son. Perhaps he will be easier."

"I believe Elrond would disagree." added Galadriel with a small smile on her face. "But regardless of the difficulties, children are a true blessing."

Celeborn nodded his agreement before turning back to Rumil. "Which is why we will not deprive you of them for long. We have a message for you to deliver. I think with your relations to Mirkwood, you are the ideal messenger."

"I would be honored to relay the message," he paused, realizing that Arienta would not be pleased by his absence. "though it would help if another would relay the message to my wife, so I'm spared any injuries to myself."

Celeborn and Galadriel exchanged amused looks. "Do not worry, Galadriel turned her smile to the warden before her. "We will see to it that Arienta is well informed."

That settled, Celeborn continued. "In two days a group of travelers shall arrive from Rivendell. They will be in need of our aid. See to it that Haldir welcomes them appropriately."

Of course, milord. "Rumil bowed. "May I ask their mission?"

At his request the mood of the room changed from friendly gaiety to a somber silence. "I will not yet speak of the details, but know that the rumors of war are true, and that this fellowship seeks to prevent the return of darkness."

A chill ran down Rumil's spine - there had been a time when he would have found such news exciting, but now his thoughts flew instantly to his young family. War would threaten everything they had. The thought of his children growing under the shadow of Mordor was more terrifying than anything he could have imagined. "I'm honored to do anything in my power that would aid these travelers."

"We know that, Rumil." The lady smiled at him. "It is why we wish you to go now."


End file.
